Rainfall simulators for determining the erosion potential of farm lands are known and consist fundamentally of a frame including a plurality of elevatd and downwardly directed spray nozzles for simulating rainfall and means for moving the frame backwards and forwards on a track over the soil area being tested. The simulators additionally include troughs in which the run off from the test area is collected and measured against the energy of the water sprays. The rainfall simulators are cumbersome, expensive and need to be operated for a considerable period of time before a reasonably accurate measurement of the erosion potential of the test area may be determined. Additionally, the simulators described above are unsuitable for use on relatively steep slopes such as the sides of mine dumps and on uneven terrain. In situations such as this the erosion potential is inaccurately measured over a long period by means of strategically placed collecting troughs which are filled by material which has become dislodged by natural rain erosion.
Both of the above methods of measuring erosion potential give no indication of the possible effect of wind erosion on the material in the area being tested.